The Outsiders Greaser Girl
by Mythical Luna
Summary: When 14 year old Valley moves to Tulsa, Oklahoma were she meets Ponyboy Curtis. Follow her adventure with the gang as she learns to stay strong through the hard times. All the characters except Valley and part of the story line is owned by the amazing S.E. Hinton.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a greaser. I've been one as long as I can remember. So I had just moved to Tulsa,Oklahoma to live my fake dad and two sisters who are socs. I used to live in California with my fake mom but she thought I was to much to take care of so she put me on a flight to Oklahoma and now i'm here. I had just finished unpacking and decided to go on a walk around the neighborhood. It's a beat up old neighborhood on the east side of town with old rundown houses and peeling,beat up fences. I had made it two blocks in til I accidently ran into someone. He had greenish gray eyes with sorta long greasy hair. He looked 16.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. My name is Ponyboy. You new around here?"

"Valley and yah i'm new. Just moved here from California not to long ago."

"Where you off to?"

"Just around town, searching the territory."

"I can show you around if you like."

"Sure."

We walked awhile in silence in tilhe asked me how old I was.

"14"

"Same here."

"Do you like sunsets?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just look like you do. I do too."

We kept walking having a good time in til we got back to the neighborhood. I had to get going to my place.

"Thanks for showing me around."

"Your welcome. You should meet the gang some time."

"I'd like to."

I walked my porch smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my porch when I see a red corvair pull up across the street and jump some greaser. I heard the socs ask if the kid needed a haircut and a No came out of the greaser's mouth. That's when I realized that it was Ponyboy. I grabbed a hand full of rocks and chucked them at a couple of socs, hitting them in the back of their heads. They turned around so fast that it scared me making me rushed off in a dash. I'm a pretty fast runner but those guys were gaining on me. When they finally caught me, they pinned me against a metal fence and started pounding on me. They cut up my face real good. I kicked one of them real good and he almost let go of me. Then their friends came and they took off leaving me behind. A bunch of guys I didn't know came up to me.

"Probably some of the gang." I thought to myself.

Ponyboy got himself cut up a bit on his neck. The blood kept streaming like a waterfall. My head was itching and when I touched it blood came onto my hand.

"Shoot."

"Guys this is our new neighbor."

A tall looking guy came up to me and stuck out his hand.

"Darrell Curtis but you can call me Darry."

He has blue icy eyes, the same hair color as Pony, and has a good build.

"Valley but you can call me Val."

Then there was Soda. He has kinda grayish eyes and just like his brothers had brown hair. Steve is Soda's best friend and they both work at the DX. Two-Bit is addicted to Mickey Mouse and always has to get his two bits worth in. Dally is the tough one. There is tough and then there is tuff. Tuff means cool. He is really intimidating. Then there is Johnny. He has a scar on one of his cheeks and has pitch dark hair.

"So what's your last name?" Two-Bit asked.

" Well my fake last name is Patterson but my real one is Curtis."

They all stared at me like they heard that name before. Two-Bit laughed out loud and asked

"Is that really your last name?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be joking about something like that."

He stopped laughing and apologize.

"It's fine."

They all went their separate ways talking. Dally said he was going to catch some action and wanted to see a movie.

"We'll go won't we Ponyboy?" Johnny asked.

"I can't get into any trouble."

"Hey kid want to go too?"

I was started by how Dally addressed me as kid. I don't know why it just did.

"I can't. My fake dad will lose it if I do."

"Alright then."

Everyone was slowly leaving and Pony went inside to do his homework. I ran after Johnny as he was leaving.

"So what's it like at your house?"

"Well my parents fight a lot and I sometimes get beat up."

"I know how that goes."

"Really?"

"Yeah if I do something wrong my fake dad will beat me. That's why I can't go to the movie."

"Oh well my parents don't care if I am there or not."

"I believe that you have it rougher than me."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early in the morning to get dressed and read outside.I put on jeans, white t-shirt, put my brown hair in a ponytail, and put a red bandana around my head like a headband. As I looked in the mirror, I looked real hard at my eyes. They are a blueish gray color. I wonder if I was really related to Soda, Darry,and Ponyboy.

" I'm being silly." I thought.

I grabbed my book and rushed outside to read. An hour or so later I saw Soda,Steve,and Darry come out of their house and rush to a old blue rusted truck.

"Hey you guys going to work?"

"Yeah. If you come by the DX station we'll get you a coke." Steve answered.

"Pony's inside if you want someone to talk to." Soda said.

"I'll go see him."

They drove off as I jumped off my porch steps rushing to the iron wire gate. I pushed the door open and walked right in.

" Hey anyone home?"

"In here."

Pony was doing dishes in the kitchen, I sat down on the counter and watched him clean them.

" What's it like living with your brothers all the time?"

"Well me and Soda get along real well."

He stopped for a second and I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say next.

" And me and Darry well we don't get along so well."

" How come?"

" I don't know. He just yells at me for everything I do."

"Oh."

A couple minutes passed before I asked

" How did Johnny get his scar? Was it from a fight or something."

" Some socs jumped him. The scar is from one of the soc's rings."

" He sure has it rough, don't he?"

" Yah. His parents yell at him even beat him up sometimes too."

" Poor kid."

I looked at the clock.

" I got to be getting home. My fake dad will be wondering where in the world I am. Have fun at the movies. See yah."

" See you later."

I walked back across the street thinking about going to the movies.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I was wondering if I could go to the movies with some of my friends?"

"No. I don't like you hanging around other greasers."

"But they are real nice."

" Fine but you can only hang out with them in til they go to the movies."

"Okay."

I walked out of the house and went back to Pony's house.

" So did you convince your fake dad to let you go to the movies with us?"

" Well sort of. I can hang out with you guys before you go see the movie."

" Okay. Let's get Johnny."

We walked to his house and could here his parents yelling at each other from a block away. Johnny came running out of the house.

" Come on. Let's go find Dallas."

We found Dally at a corner street light at Pickett and Sutton.

" I thought you weren't coming."

" I convinced my fake dad to let me hang out before the movie."

" What you want to do Dal."

" Nothing legal man."

We went to the Dingo to see what's going on and getting news about gangs and stuff like that. A fight broke out and we rushed out of there before the fuzz came. We went to the DX so Dally could get some money from Steve.

" Hey looks who's coming." Steve told Soda.

" Hey Val, came to get your coke."

" Na, just hanging around."

Soda rushed over to help someone. I looked over to see my soc sister Claire. She's sixteen, has bright red hair the color of strawberries pulled back in a ponytail, ember green eyes, and had on a red and white polka dotted dress. By the look in her eye I could tell she liked Soda. I wanted to get out of there real fast but I had to wait for Dally to get his money. When he finally got it I was so glad we were getting out of there. I hate seeing my fake sister flirt with one of my friends. We went to Dally's house and found some kids playing in the yard and chased them off.

" It's getting dark. Let's go."

" I'll see yall later."

" Bye Val."

I waved goodbye as I ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on my beat up old couch listening to Claire go on and on about Soda. My other sister Lilith came in and sat next to me. She is 18, has blonde hair like my fake mom, dark brown eyes the color of chocolate, and wore a dark red shirt with a blue madras skirt.

" He is the cutest thing ever and even has the best smile too."

" I heard he has a older brother and a younger one the same age as you Val."

" I know."

I got up and left. I didn't want to hear it. I went to the lot and sat down, looking up at the stars. The same thought crossed my mind, what if i was related to Darry, Soda, And Ponyboy. That didn't last too long because Johnny and Pony came along. Johnny looked a little shaken up.

" Everything okay?"

" ran into some socs." Johnny explained as he sat down.

Ponyboy started a fire and threw sticks into it. Johnny said something that scared me and Pony both.

" Johnny don't say that." Pony said with a hint of worry in his voice as he held Johnny.

" There has to be a place without greasers and socs."

" In the country."

Then we all drifted off to sleep.

I felt something stir beside me and saw Johnny waking up Ponyboy.

" You better be getting home. I'll stay out here, my parents don't care."

" Come to my house if you get cold."

Me and Pony rushed home parting in the middle. I walked right into my house and rushed past my fake dad but he grabbed me by the arm.

" Where have you been!?"

" I asleep in the lot."

" Do you know what time it is!"

" Just calm down. I'm sorry that i'm late."

He threw me into the wall knocking the wind out of me. I layed there on the hard floor, not getting up because I knew I would enter a world of hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

It was ten in the morning when I walked out of the house and went to Pony's. I had taken a quick shower and gotten dressed so I didn't have to be there when my fake dad woke up. Soda walked out of his house and asked if I saw Pony recently.

" No. What happened?"

" Darry hit him last night and he rushed out."

" You looking for him?"

" Yah. I'm going to Buck's because Dally was there and he might know where he is. I also need something from him."

When we reached Buck's place, Dally wasn't there. Soda talked to Buck as I looked around. I went up stairs and ended up in a bedroom. It smelled of smoke and a strong drink. It made me want to gag. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a navy blue piece of cloth.

" That looks oddly familiar."

I picked it up and it was a t-shirt or more of a sweater with the arm holes cut off.

" Ponyboy's shirt."

I rushed down the stairs hurriedly. Soda was waiting for me at the door.

" Soda I found something."

I handed him the shirt. He had a worried expression on his face that turned to mad. He rushed out the door and I had to run to catch up with him.

" Soda slow down!"

He turned around so quickly it startled me.

" Valley you need to go home."

" No. I want to help you find Dallas."

" Valley listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt. There is no way of telling how Dally's going to respond to me. He could beat me up for all I know."

" I get beat up a lot. I can take a punch"

" Val please."

" Okay I'll leave."

" Val I didn't mean to upset you."

" No it's okay. I understand."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early, it had been a week since Pony and Johnny had run away. During that week, Dally was haled into the police station, got a spy, we found out that both Johnny and Pony ran away, and that Johnny had killed a soc. I climbed out of bed, got dressed, then went outside to think. I saw Dally walk to a car and get in.

" Dal, where you going?"

" None of your business."

" Take me with you."

" What?"

" Take me with you. You're going to see Johnny and Ponyboy right?"

His mouth hung open with disbelief.

" How did you know that?"

" Well you got haled into the station so I figured you have been in jail before. I also figured that you would help them get out of town."

" Get in and don't say a word."

" Okay."

I jumped into the back of the car and he took off. We were in Windrixville and up to Jay Mountain when Dally asked me if I liked living in Tulsa.

" Yah I do. Except that I have to live with my fake dad and two socs for sisters. But I guess it isn't so bad."

He stopped the car, got out, and looked through some windows on some old abandoned church. I got out and found an opening.

" Over here." I whispered.

We walked right in. The place was covered in cobwebs, coke bottles, and a copy of Gone With The Wind laid upside down next to where Johnny and Pony laid on two benches. I sat down on the chair arm of a old rusty chair in the front of the room. Dally kicked the benches waking them both.

" Hey Dal. How you doing?" Ponyboy asked drowsily.

Johnny woke up, both asking questions a mile a minute.

" Woah,slow down. This is for you."

He handed Pony a piece of paper.

" Who's this from?"

" The president of the United States. No it's from Sodapop."

We all sat there in silence as Pony read the letter.

" How come you got haled in?"

" Well when you guys went missing, they took me in and it might of slipped that you guys were heading for Texas. You guys hungry?"

" Yah we could get something to eat."


	8. Chapter 8

We got in the car, Johnny and Dally in the front and me and Pony in the back. Dal was going faster than I liked. When we went over a slope the car jumped a little to high. Before we drive into the parking lot of Dairy Queen, Dal was going so fast we almost ran into a car.

" You trying to kill us!" Johnny yelled.

We pulled up into the drive thru as Dally asked us what we wanted to eat. I asked for a coke and everyone else wanted a real meal. We pulled into a parking spot and started to eat.

" You guys sure are hungry" I said as Johnny and Ponyboy ate their food as fast as they could.

" Try eating baloney for five days." Johnny told me as he continued to eat.

"I've forgot to tell you that us and the socs are going to have a rumble tomorrow night. We also got ourselves a spy."

" Who?"

" That good looking broad I tried to pick up, Cherry something."

" Cherry Valance."

" Yeah, she came up to us at the lot. I offered her a coke at the Dingo. She said that it was the socs fault and you fought back strictly out of self defense."

We all sat there in silence for a few seconds in til Johnny said

"We're going back."

I was so surprised by that, I almost spit out the coke I was drinking.

" What?" Dally looked confused.

" We're going back. It ain't far that Darry and Soda have to worry about Ponyboy and Cherry and Pony can testify that I fought back strictly on self defence."

" Are you sure?"

" Yah."

" I got you a hideout a hangout and this is what you want."

Dally was furious and if you know Dallas Winston you don't say a word. A few minutes later Dally spoke up.

" Why didn't you turn yourself in five days ago? It could of saved me a lot of trouble. Did you know that Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you."

" I was scared.I still am."

They were quiet for a couple minutes until Dally spoke up again.

" Johnny you don't know what a few days in jail can do to you. I don't want you to end up like me."

As we drived by the church,smoke was coming out of it. Two adults and a bunch of little kids huddling by them watched as the church burned. Ponyboy jumped out of the still moving car running to the two adults and stopped. Dally stopped the car as Johnny went after Pony.

" Where you going?"

I watched as they ran towards the flaming building then got out.

" You going to get them?" he asked.

" No, I'm going to help them."

I ran towards a window where I saw little hands trying to get out. I told the kid to step back and I kicked one of the planks then pulled off the others. Johnny handed me a kid and I grabbed him. Dally came and helped grab kids as well. Then Dally grabbed Pony and I saw that one of his jacket sleeves were on fire. I grabbed Johnny by the arm and pulled him out of there before one of the planks hit him in the back.

" There's another kid in there."

" Okay I'll get him."

I had to get on my hands and knees. I was burning up and was breaking a sweat trying to find this kid. I could feel myself getting burned but my only thoughts where to get that kid out of there. I saw the kid in the corner crying.

" Hey, crawl over here and I'll get you out of here."

The little kid crawled fastly over to me and I grabbed his little hand. I rushed out of there and handed the kid to Dally. As I was climbing out, I cut myself on a piece of glass ripping my jeans. Dally grabbed me before a plank hit me. The last thing I remember is that I passed out on the cold grass.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to a high pitched screeching sound. It was the sound of a siren. I figured it was as I was being bumped up and down on a bed. I adjusted my eyes seeing that guy that was with the kids and Pony on a bed as well. I felt a shooting pain shoot up my leg and winced. It hurt really bad.

" Johnny, Dallas, Val."

I heard a weak voice from Pony. Before I could respond that guy explained.

" Valley is here and the other two are in a different ambulance. I swear you guys are the bravest kids I've seen. Are you guys professional heros or something?"

" We're greasers."

" You're kidding."

" Take us to town. You'll found out real fast."

When we got to the hospital I was taken to a room and checked over. I had a burn on my left arm, a bruise on my left leg, had a deep cut on my right leg that they cleaned and had to take a couple of splinters out, and finally stitched it together. They let me go and wait in the waiting room. Pony came out with soot all his face. I figured I looked like that too. Pony sat down next to me as that guy which I found out later was named Jerry came and sat down next to him. I laided back in my chair, laying my head back against the wall. I heard footsteps and Pony got up. He ran to Sodapop and gave him a hug.

" Look at your tuff hair."

Darry was standing there and Pony ran and gave him a hug too.

" I thought we lost you like we did mom and dad."

I had never seen a tough greaser cry before. They walked over, sat down, and waited to see how Dally and Johnny was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon after they sat down, the fuzz came and news crews came down to interrogate us. They asked us a lot of questions wanting to know what happened. I could tell that Sodapop liked all this attention he was getting. He started to fool around with the news crew. He took a news reporter's hat and camera and started to interview the nurses and doctors. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little. I think he could make anyone smile. Soda got tired of this after a while and decided to lay down, putting his head on Darry's lap, and go to sleep.

" He didn't get much sleep when you were gone." Darry explained to Pony.

" You didn't either." Soda said drowsily

When we finally got hold of a doctor it took us a couple of minutes to convince him that we were the closest thing to family that Johnny and Dally had.

" Dallas will be fine just has a burn on his arm that would last for the rest of his life."

I held my breath hoping that I that I saved Johnny in time and that the plank didn't hit him somewhere else.

" Johnny will be okay just has some bad burns. Should be out of here in a week or so."

I exhaled when I heard that Johnny would be okay.

" Let's go home it's getting late. Valley we'll take you home."

" Thanks Darry."

" No problem." .

Soda was shaking Pony to get up but didn't succeed. Pony was out like a light. Darry got fed up and carried Pony inside. I got out, took a deep sigh, and started walking towards my fake dad's house.

" What will my fake dad say." I thought.

" Val wait! Do you want to sleep at our house?"

" You don't mind do you. I mean I can't go home looking like this."

" Yeah come on."

" Thanks Soda."

As I walked pass him, he picked me up and carried me inside. He put me on the their couch and I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up early watching the sunrise through the window. It was beautiful at least I thought so but I always think that. I fixed up the couch then went to my house to take a shower and get dressed. I went through my bedroom window, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror and saw my face covered in soot. When I got out of the shower, I put on fresh clothes. I put on a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and my white converse. I also put on a light grey jacket as well. I then brushed my hair, put it in a ponytail, and put on my red bandana as a headband. I rushed out of the bathroom, going out the window. I opened the door to Pony's house and walked right on in. I saw Pony in the kitchen making breakfast.

" Hey Pony."

" Hi Val."

I jumped onto the counter and sat down.

" Hey anyone home!" That was Two-Bit.

" Yeah in here. Don't slam the door."

They slammed the door.

They came into the kitchen, picked up Pony making him drop both eggs onto the floor, and then setting him down.

" Hey it's the blond headed monkey." Two- Bit joked.

Ponyboy was not happy.

" How's it like being a hero?" Steve asked.

" A what?" Pony asked.

" A hero like big shot."

Pony took the newspaper from Steve and looked at it.

" Hey Val."

" Hi."

Steve went to get some chocolate cake and Two-Bit was drinking a beer. Soda was taking a shower, Darry was getting dressed, and Pony was in the bathroom fixing his hair. I turned on the t.v and Mickey Mouse was on so I watched that.

" Valley come over here."

I got up from the floor and walked over to Darry.

" Yeah?"

" So I know that your real last name is Curtis right?"

" Yeah even says so on my birth certificate."

" Well me, Soda's, and Ponyboy's last name is Curtis so you're part of the family."

" You're kidding."

" No Val I am not."

Soda came out of the bedroom fully dressed and picked me up.

" You're one of us now Val."

I just smiled. I didn't know what to say.

" Pony!" Darry yelled for him to come inside.

" I think I might have to stay home, you ain't looking so well."

" I'll be fine. I've been home alone plenty of times.'

" I can take care of him." Two- Bit offered.

Pony hit him on the back of the head and Two- Bit wrestled him to the ground.

" Two- Bit lay off." Darry commanded as he walked by them.

" Yah Two-Bit lay off."

" Say Hi to Johnny and Dally for us alright."

" We will!" I yelled as they went out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Me, Two-Bit,and Pony were all walking backwards listening to Two- Bit talking about what happened to him the other night.

" I would of drove us but the brakes went out and almost killed me and Cathy the other night. Her brother now that's a hood. He's so greasy he glides when he goes to the barber shop to get a oil change not a hair cut."

Me and Two-Bit laughed at his remark. We saw a Mustang tailing us as we all turned on our heels starting to walk forwards. They followed us all the way to the store.

" How many were there?" Two-Bit asked looking over his shoulder.

" Five I think." Ponyboy responded.

Two-Bit stopped us before we could go inside. A couple of socs walked towards us.

" What do they want?" I said out loud.

" Where about to find out." Two-Bit answered.

The tall one with curly brown hair came up to us.

" You know the rules,no jazz before the rumble."

" We know." The soc answered.

" I want to talk to Curtis."

" Which one?" I blurted out without thinking.

" Both I guess."

He looked confused. Ponyboy looked at Two-Bit for reassurance.

" I'll keep my eye on him."

We walked to his blue Mustang. Boy was it tuff.

" How come I saw you two in the newspaper?"

" I guess we're heros." Pony answered.

" I wouldn't of saved them."

" You might of."

" Let's talk inside."

Me and Pony looked at eachother then opened the door to the car and stepped in.

" I'm not gonna show at the rumble tonight."

" How come?" I asked.

" Well it doesn't matter who wins. We'll always be at the top with all the breaks and you at the bottom. Socs will still be socs and greasers will still be greasers." Pony and I got out of the car and the soc said

" Thanks greaser. I didn't mean that I meant thanks kid."

" Names Ponyboy."

" Valley."

We walked back to were Two-Bit was making fun of the socs.

" What did Mr. super soc have to say."

" He ain't a soc, he's just a guy who wanted to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

It took us ten minutes to talk to Johnny because we were arguing with the nurse. The doctor came up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder.

" He's been asking for you all morning, it couldn't hurt."

We walked into the quiet room. There in the middle of the room was Johnny laying in a hospital bed. I took a good look at both of his arms, covered in burns.

" Hey Johnny Cakes."

" Hey."

His voice was quiet but audible in this quiet room. Two-Bit took the newspaper out of his leather jacket and showed it to Johnny.

" That's tuff enough."Johnny smiled.

" I guess you can read it later."

Two-Bit placed the newspaper on the side table.

" Can you get another book?"

Two-Bit and I looked at Pony.

" He wants another copy of Gone With The WInd so I can read it to him."

" There's a gift shop down staries. I'll go get him one."

He left and I pulled up a chair next to the bed.

" Me and Darry are getting along well."

I could tell that Johnny understood what Pony was saying.

" Oh yeah. I found out today that I am Pony's sister."

" I knew you probably were when you said that your real last name was Curtis."

" That was probably a red light."

The nurse walked in.

" Johnny your mother's here to see you."

He had a surprised look on his face that turned to anger.

" I don't want to see her."

" But she's your mother."

I wanted to tell her if he didn't want to see her he didn't want to see her but Johnny beat me to it.

" I said I didn't want to see her. She probably her to tell me about all the trouble I'm causing her. Well just tell her to leave me alone!"

The nurse turned to us and told us to get out. Two-Bit came back, told Johnny that he left the book on the side table and we left.

As we started to walk to Dallas's room, we saw Johnny's mom.

" He wants to see these no good hoods than his own mother."

Two-Bit told her off so good we had to lead him to Dally's room. He looked like he was going to cry. When we walked into his room, Dally was arguing with the nurse.

" Where's your gown?"

" I threw it away. Get out of here you're making my stomach sick."

Pony and I sat down on the bed on the other side of the room listening to Dally and Two-Bit.

" So how's the kid doing."

" He's fine except for a couple of burns on his arms."

I kept looking down at my beat up old converse because honestly I don't like to see people not fully dressed. It gets kinda awkward.

" Hey Val! You don't like looking at a tough greaser like me."

I looked him straight in the eye. I knew he was testing me so I said

" NO! I just don't like seeing you with nothing on."

He left it at that and asked Two-Bit for his switchblade. He handed it to him.

" We're going to win this rumble for Johnny!"

We walked out of the hospital and headed for the bus stop. We know better to hang around Dally when he gets like that. I sat down on the bench and watched all the cars go by. Two-Bit put his hand on Pony's forehead.

" You're kinda hot. I would hate to be the one to tell Darry and get my head kicked in.

" Don't tell him. I'll take a couple aspirins before the rumble."

The bus came and Two-Bit gave us the money we need to get on.

" The only thing that's keeping Darry from becoming a soc is us."

" Yeah I know."

We were walking up the hill when we saw Cherry get out of her little old Stingray.

" Hey Two-Bit, Valley, Ponyboy."

" What you need?"

" They play your way. No chains or blades."

" Thanks."

We were almost down the hill when Cherry called for Pony. I watched as they talked, Pony almost walking back towards us then turning around, saying a little something, and then walking down the hill towards us to go home.


	14. Chapter 14

I was watching Steve and Soda play poker when Pony asked Soda when he started to shave. I had snuck into my house earlier to change clothes. Everything was pretty much the same except that I wasn't wearing a jacket and I put my red bandana around my wrist. I wasn't counting on getting strangled by my own bandana if it was on my head. Steve was through cards at Soda while he was distracted by Pony's question. It ended up with Soda and Steve hand wrestling. Darry came into the living room and pulled Pony to the side.

" I don't think you should be in this one. You don't look so good."

" If it was chains or something it would be different. I'll take on a little one."

" Alright but be careful though."

" How come you never worry about Soda though."

" He uses his for one thing to grow hair on. GO!"

We all rushed out of the door at full speed, knocking into each other. I jumped off the porch and ran straight to the gate, swinging my legs over, landing on the other side. I watched as Steve flip off of a car hood. I chuckled as I followed everyone.

" Soda and Pony at the first sign of trouble you bet it out of there you here."

" Nobody gonna call the fuzz around here because they know better!"

There was another gang there when we showed up. The gang leader Tim Shepherd called Darry over. As they talked, a good amount of socs came over. This rumble could start at any moment and it would start when someone took the first punch. My heart was pounding just waiting for something to happen. I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on when I snapped back into reality by Dally yelling

" You know it ain't a rumble without me!"

At that exact moment someone threw the first punch and the rumble was on. A soc came at me and I punched him square in the face. He kicked my leg where I had gotten my stitches making me fall to the ground. He kicked me in the ribs and I got up punching him in the stomach, stunning him. I turned around seeing Pony get beaten up. I rushed over, turned one of the socs around, and punched him in the face. It felt like forever with all this punching and kicking. Then I heard a yell of victory from a greaser and saw the socs run off in fear.

" WOO!" I yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

We were in the Curtis's living room looking like we just came out of a war zone. Darry was sitting in his recliner, Steve laying on the couch, Two-Bit on the floor next to the t.v, and Soda was sitting on the floor next to Darry. Dallas and Pony were nowhere to be found. I was the "Nurse" fixing everyone up. Darry was first. I had to clean out a cut on his forehead, get some ice for his black eye, and then get a cloth and put hydrogen peroxide on it for the huge cut on his knuckle.

" That guy has sharp teeth."

Nevermind it was a bite from a soc. Next was Soda with a bunch of bruises and two tiny cuts on cheek and forehead. Two-Bit's face was jacked up. Me and Darry had to stitch up a cheek and his forehead. He also had a lot of bruises as well. Steve was the worst out of all of us and looked it too. Darry and I had to tape up his ribs. His face was bloody as well as his mouth were he lost a tooth. He also had a cut on his lip so I grabbed a cloth and put pressure on his lip so it could stop bleeding other than that he was fine.

" Hey, you think this makes me look tuff Soda?"

" It makes you look different."

" What do you mean different?"

" Well you have a hole in your mouth."

Right then Pony came in.

" Where have you been?" Darry asked Pony as he closed the door behind him.

" I went to see Johnny with Dally. He wanted to talk to Dal so I came here. Told me to stay gold."

He went to go sit down and leaned his head against the wall.

" Do you want me to fix you up?"

" Sure."

I went over and started to clean out the cut on his forehead that was dripping blood over his face. After that I cleaned out some cuts. When I was done Darry called me over.

" Val come over here so I can fix you up."

I limped walked over to him and sat in his chair.

" Roll up your jean leg."

I rolled it up to show my cut with the stitches. It was bruised and partly bleeding. He cleaned it out then cleaned out some cuts on my face. I rolled down my jean leg as Dally walked in.

" Hey Dal, want me to clean out your cuts."

" Sure Val."

Everyone in the room was shocked especially me. I cleaned out a couple of cuts then went to go sit down.

" Anyone know what time it is?"

I had to be home by 8:00.

" 8:30" Darry answered.

" Shoot. I have to go. See ya'll later."

I rushed out of the house running to mine hoping I wouldn't get into much trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

Before I even opened the door knob, a hand grabbed my arm pulling me inside.

"HELP!" I screamed before I could even think about what I had just said.

Once I was inside, someone let go of my arm making me turn around to see my fake dad.

" Who were you screaming help to?"

" No one I swear."

" Why were you at those boy's house?"

I wasn't sure if I should lie or not.

" Why were you there?!" He demanded.

" They got in a fight so I helped them clean their cuts."

" How many times have I told you never to go over there!"

He then grabbed my arm throwing me into the wall. I slid down the wall trying to get up but getting kicked in the ribs. I layed on the hard floor when I heard the door fly open and the gang was there. Someone picked me up and I saw Pony at my side. They laid me on the couch at Pony's house.

" Did he hit you?" It was Two-Bit.

" I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

Then I heard a sound I have hated for years. The sound of a gunshot. I jumped up from the couch following them out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Someone was laying on the gravel as the fuzz and gang surrounded the person looking at him. I went closer to see who it was but Soda grabbed me by the arm holding me close doing the same to Pony. I peeked to see my fake dad lying there. I looked away not wanting to see anymore. It was weird how I felt safe in his arms but I guess it was because he is my brother. We started heading back towards the house when we all heard this kind of thud sound. We all turned around seeing Pony on the grass. Soda, Darry, and I rushed over to him.

" He's passed out cold." I said.

" Call an ambulance Two-Bit." Darry commanded.

We all waited outside for the ambulance to come then rode in the back of it all the way to the hospital with Pony. The rest of the gang was trailing us in Dally's car.

Know I was sitting in the hospital's waiting room with Dallas and Two-Bit. When the doctor saw Steve he insisted on getting him fixed up. I thought I did a pretty good job on fixing him up myself. I was getting pretty bored waiting so I put my head in my hand and fell asleep.

" Val wake up."

I woke up by having my shoulder shakened.

" Uhh?"

" Pony's been wanting to see you."

I got up from the chair following Darry down the hall. Pony was laying on the hospital bed asleep. When the door opened he opened his eyes slightly and smiled weakly.

" Hi Val."

" Hi Pony. How you feeling?"

Once it came out of my mouth I knew it was a stupid question.

" Could be better."

The doctor came in to check on Pony.

" Oh Valley, hows your leg?"

" It's been better."

" Well remember to come in on Monday."

" Yah,Yah I will."

The doctor took Darry aside to tell him some news. I heard that Pony would be able to come home and that he would come over and check on him. The doctor left as we all sat there in silence. I was so tired I passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up on the couch in the morning not quite sure where I was. I painc falling off the couch with the blanket wrapped around my legs almost hitting the table.

" I'm at the curtis house aren't I." I thought to myself.

I got up and heard a knocking sound. I opened it and standing on the porch where two police officers.

" Um can I help you?"

" We're looking for Valley Curtis."

" You're looking at her."

" Oh well you need to grab your stuff out of your other house."

" Okay."

They followed me to the house and watched me climb into my bedroom window. I grabbed two suitcases stuffing them with all my clothes and bandanas. The second one I put in my hair brush, grabbed a new tube of toothpaste and toothbrush, and all the books I could put in there (mostly the ones I liked to read). I grabbed a shoe box out of my closet putting all my plastic and ceramic horses in there as well as my baby blanket which was the only thing I owned that was from my real parents. Then I threw both of the suitcases out of the window then handed one of the fuzz the shoe box.

" Is that how you get in and out of your house?"

" Yah."

I grabbed the shoe box from him and the two police officers carried the suitcases.

" You now going to live with the Curtises."

" Tuff."

I opened the door to the house as the two officers put the suitcases down. They left as Darry walked into the room.

" So I guess I'm living here."

" Yeah you are."

I smiled and he smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

I had officially started living with my brothers but not legally. Darry would have to fight for my custody. So my bed was the couch and got my own closet to put my things in for the time being. It was Monday morning so that meant that today I had to get my stitches out. I had put my hair up in the same old fashion I usually do, white t-shirt, jean shorts, a jean jacket, and the only pair of shoes I owned. I walked out of the bathroom, about to walk out the door when Darry stops me.

" Val, where are you going?"

" I have to get my stitches out." I said pointing to my leg.

" I rather you not go alone."

" Well you and Soda can't take me and Steve is in the hospital so it's Two-Bit or Dally."

" I'll call Two-Bit and if he doesn't pick up I'll call Dally."

" Fine with me."

I went over to sit on the couch but got stopped by a sudden knock on the door. I opened it to see Johnny Cade on our door steps. I stood their lost for words.

" Johnny!"

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

" I'm so glad you're fine."

" Yah me too."

I let him in as Darry came and he said hi.

" Two-Bit will be here in five minutes."

" Okay."

" Where you going?"

" The hospital to get these stitches out."

" Oh where's Ponyboy."

" He's sick. Been sick since Saturday. We're really worried about him."

Dally came in and sat down next to Johnny.

" Hey Johnny cakes."

" Hi Dal."

Two-Bit came in, saw Johnny, and smiled.

" Hi Johnny. Ready Val."

" Yeah let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

I went up to the receptionist desk and got signed in.

" What's your name?"

" Valley Curtis."

" Oh here you are. The doctor will be with you in about 10 minutes."

" Thanks. Can I go see my friend."

" Name?"

" Steve Randle."

" He's in room 9."

We found the room and walked right in.

" Hey Steve."

" Hi guys."

Me and Two-Bit grabbed a chair and sat down.

" So how are you doing?"

" I'm better than I was last night but I might loose it if I stay in here any longer."

" Yeah I don't blame ya."

" Val did you get those stitches from the rumble?"

" No, I got them a while back, getting them out today."

At that moment the doctor came in.

" Come with me Valley."

" See you later Steve."

" Don't give him to much trouble."

" I'll try."

I sat down on one of the beds watching the doctor take out my stitches. It hurt but I didn't show it.

" Well Valley, you did a good job cleaning your cut out just like that person who taped up your friend's ribs."

" That was me."

He looked surprised but smiled.

" Well keep being good at that. Bye Valley."

"Bye." I said as I walked out the door.

I went out into the waiting room, found Two-Bit, and left.


	21. Chapter 21

A week had past and so much has happened. Ponyboy was finally better, I got Soda's old room so that the gang could sleep on the couch again, and today was the trail for Johnny and also to see if Darry would get custody of me. We all had to dress somewhat nice. I was looking at all my bruises and scars that I had on my arms that my fake dad had caused. Johnny flashed into my mind as I remembered how his parents beat him up. I hate to think about it but that is the way things are. I left the bathroom to get my leather jacket out of my closet when I bumped into Soda.

" Sorry Soda."

He didn't say a thing, he kept looking at my arms.

" Val how did this happen?"

" My fake dad that's all. Don't worry about it."

" He beat you real good didn't he?"

" Yeah but no one knows except you."

I walked past him into my room, put on my leather jacket, and waited on the couch for everyone to finish getting ready so we could go.

The trail took forever. Johnny's case was first and pretty much everyone told the exact same story except for Cherry Valance who told what happened before everything happened. They also said that it was strictly out of self defense which I believe. Johnny was not guilty which is great. Then it was my case. I stepped up onto the podium and sat down.

" Valley we have a few questions to ask you. Be honest."

" Yes mam."

I was using my best manners. Oh I almost forgot to mention that my fake dad was taken to the hospital after the police shot him. He was fine so he was at the trail. Also my two sisters went to a girls home.

" Has your dad beaten you in anyway?"

" Yes he has."

" Do you have any proof?"

" Yes."

" You may present to the jury."

I took of my jacket to show all the bruises and scars. I saw Soda, his eyes full of sympathy, Johnny looked terrified, Cherry full of shocked like a lot of people, and my fake dad full of hatred. They asked me some more questions about how it's been living with Darry. I told them great things. Pony had to go up there too and answer some questions about his brother as well.

" Darrel Curtis has custody of both Ponyboy and Valley Curtis."

We all hugged and smiled glad to be together.

That night, I was laying in bed when I heard the front door open. I knew it was one of the gang so I got up to see who it was. I creeped down the hall all the way to the living room. I saw a small figure get onto the couch and try to go to sleep. I started creeping back to my room when I heard a small quiet voice call

" Hello."

I turned around.

" Hi Johnny."

" Val can we talk?"

" Sure."

I walked over to the couch and sat down on the ground.

" You know how you showed your bruises and scars?"

" Yeah why?"

" How did you stay strong? I mean I am kinda strong with all that goes on in my house but I just need more ways to cope with it."

" Okay well first off you are strong and don't you forget it. Second of all, how I coped with it was by hanging around the gang, reading, taking walks around the neighborhood, read books, and watched the sunrises and sunsets but most importantly I had hope. Hope for a better place. "

" That's a lot things."

" You know what. I feel bad for you. You have to deal with all the junk your parents put you through but you stay strong. That's a good thing. Now I have to get to bed."

I got up started towards my room when I heard

" Thanks."

" Your welcome."


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, we were eating dinner when Darry and Pony had a fight. It was the fourth one this week. It was always about something stupid like homework or something.

" Anytime you don't like the way I'm running things you can just get out!"

" You would like that won't you! Well it isn't that easy is it Soda?"

We all stared at Soda. He was as white as a sheet.

" Oh guys. Why can't you…."

He jumped out of his seat and rushed out the door. We were all surprised. Darry saw something on the floor and picked it up.

" It's the letter he sent to Sandy returned unopened."

It was my turn to jump out of my seat.

" What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

We all rushed out the door running as fast as we could. He had a blocks head start so it took us awhile except that me and Pony are both fast runners. Pony cut him off halfway by the park.

" You should try out for football instead of track."

We all sat down in a circle.

" Where you think your going?" Pony asked.

" I don't know. I can't stand to hear you two fight."

I looked down at the grassy ground listening to them.

" I can't take sides. It would be a whole lot easier if I could but I see both sides. Darry yells too much and takes things too seriously. Ponyboy, you don't think enough to realize Darry gave you something he didn't have. He could of stuck you in a boys home and worked his way through college. Pony to tell you the truth I dropped out because I'm dumb. You saw my grades. Darry you have to understand him, he feel things differently than you."

He stopped for a second to go on.

" It's enough to have to listen to it but when you get me to pick sides."

He started to cry.

" We're all we've got left. We have to be able to stick together. If we don't have each other we don't have anything. Please…"

He wiped away some tears.

" Don't fight anymore."

" Sure little buddy we won't fight anymore." Darry said softly.

Soda held out his arms for a hug and Darry embraced him.

" Hey you two get over here."

Me and Pony both went over and started hugging each other.

" No more fighting okay Pony."

" Okay."

We all let go and sat back down.

" Let's go home."

We all got up, started to walk back when Pony said

" Race you. "

We all took off as fast as we could. We all tied. I guess we all wanted to stay together.


End file.
